


Kills, Chills, Thrills!

by MidnightMagistrate



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Panic Attacks, Romance, Strong language (thanks Miu), Ultimate talents!, aus aus aus, bromance?, dnd, i lov Rantaro he deserves the world, i love some good aus, im gonna make you suffer, its mostly written at like midnight, killing game? And not killing game, most of this is bad, nerd, nervous breakdowns?, oof, pls don’t be mean, rantato is best boii, ur welcome, will add more tags as they become relevant, x Reader, yay, yee boii
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-05-27 16:18:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 6,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15028430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidnightMagistrate/pseuds/MidnightMagistrate
Summary: Danganronpa x reader things? Feel free to request (check out the first chapter first? Please?)There really isn’t much to say. I hope you read and enjoy this as much as I enjoy writing it?





	1. Chapter 1

* * *

The Rules and Requirements of Requesting

1) I don’t do smut. Please don’t ask me to.

2) be nice? I’d much rather take a request from someone who asks politely

3) give me a basic understanding of the plot you want, Reader’s gender and Ultimate Talent, etc.

4) (updated July 5th 2018) I’m close to finishing Danganronpa Ultra Despair Girls. I now will write for Goodbye Despair, Trigger Happy, and Killing Harmony kids. Feel free to request for any of them.

5) please request! I’m not gonna eat you, or be super mean. I promise!

6) I’m gonna keep a list of all Ultimate Talents Reader has had, or just Ultimate Talents that I’ve thought of. Feel free to request something for any of those talents. I love collecting Ultimates. Feel free to use them (unless specified otherwise) for inspiration!

7) please no character x character, I can’t write THAT well

8) reader is probably gonna be female unless specified. Please don’t take offense- I’m writing what I know

9) please request on this page please. If you do it would be easier to find and it would get done faster!

So yee I Love thee

Please request!

~~Also I have an official Maki/Reader Book Oof pls check it out it’s super good I promise~~

ULTIMATE LIST:  
Ultimate Reader

Ultimate Cloudgazer/Cloudwatcher

Ultimate Memorizer

Ultimate Dungeon Master  
Ultimate Arsonist  
Ultimate Napper  
Ultimate Friend  
Ultimate Ambassador  
Ultimate Politician  
Ultimate Chemist  
Ultimate Fan  
Ultimate Waiter/Waitress  
Ultimate Driver  
Ultimate Blogger  
Ultimate Translator  
Ultimate Claw Machine Player  
Ultimate Shopper  
Ultimate Shipper


	2. Platonic!Reader/everyone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ultimate Reader!Reader has a worryingly nagging feeling that one of her new friends is gonna die.

You sink lower into the soft plad chair, eternally grateful that your new friend Gonta placed it in the library for you. Your hands curl around the book you’re holding, carefull not to crinkle a page. 

Your eyes scan the page at breakneck speed, desperate to find out wether the antagonist survives or not. As the Ultimate Reader, you had always been able to immerse yourself into a book until you put it down voluntarily or you finished it. People could rarely pull you out of your ‘book-coma’, as your friend Kokichi called it. 

Alas, this is not the case today. 

You have too much on your mind- Monokuma, the First Blood Perk, the killing game, the Monokubs- to read more than a few chapters. 

As the library doors swing open, you are glad for the district and swiftly bookmark your page. 

”(Name)!” One of the teens- the blonde female one- called. Kaede waves at you, and you find yourself smiling and waving back. 

“Welcome, you two,” you say, making a grandiose gesture to the library, “to my humble abode!”

You weren’t really kidding when you called it your home. You had left plates, cups and silverware strewn across your little corner, and had dragged multiple blankets into the library for your use. 

You and Kaede share a laugh, and you feel as if you could possibly be anywhere but in a killing game, trapped with people who could murder you.

“Anyways, (Name), Kaede.” Shuichi’s soft voice cuts through the small giggles left over from your laugh.

“Ah, yes! (Name), we were thinking of organizing the library!” Kaede supplies, and you realize that yea, it needs to get clean.

“Do you want my help or nah?” You ask. 

Kaede glances at Shuichi for a second before saying, “I think we’ve got it covered”

You nod and smile past the pit of dread that settled in your belly. “Just remember to use the Dewey Decimal System for nonfiction books and the author’s name or initials for fiction!”

Shuichi snorts at this, and you pick up a rather large stack of books from the ground by your chair. You somehow manage to navigate through the door without dropping anything. 

When you pass through the dining area, Tenko offers to help carry your books and “Keep the degenerate males away”. 

You two make small talk as you traipse through the school grounds on your way to the dorms. 

“Thanks Tenko,” you say as you set your books down in your room. You let out an embarrassed laugh when you realize that most of the flat spaces in your room is occupied by books. 

“No problem, (Name)! If any degenerate males sneak into your room I’ll beat them up!” Tenko’s entertaining reply loudly floats from your room and into the dorm, almost like a warning to any degenerate males close by. Your tummy clenches. Was she planning on killing someone? 

You wave goodbye to Tenko, ignoring your bad feeling and select a book from one of your many piles. Leaping onto the bed and burrowing under the covers, you flip to the first chapter and start reading. 

~~~~~~

Later, you place your book down and stretch your back. You were taking a break from the protagonist’s sketchy shenanigans when you hear the announcement. 

“Alright! It’s time for what you’ all been waiting for-the class trial!”

Class trial? What?

The pit of dread that had been hanging around in your stomach the whole day suddenly deepened.

“Please assemble in front of the Shrine of Judgement in the courtyard!”

“What the heck is going on?” You ask yourself desperately. 

Flinging open your door, your bare feet pit-pat all the way to the courtyard- and the Shrine of Judgement. Was everyone ok? You sent a silent prayer to any and all gods to keep your friends safe. 

“Does anyone know what’s going on?” You yell desperately as you enter the Shrine. 

“Didn’t you hear? Rantaro was murdered.”


	3. UltimateCloudgazer!Reader/Ryoma Hoshi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ultimate Cloudgazer! Reader drags Ryoma outside on a cloudy night to try and show him the beauty of living

Your fist makes a soft rap-rap-rap upon Ryoma’s doors room door. You were planning on taking Ryoma outside and cloud gazing at night-one of your favorite times to cloud gaze. 

“Yes?” Ryoma’s door opened and out stepped the Ultimate Tennis Pro himself. He glanced at the blankets and bag you had in your arms then up at your face. “What is it?”

“Uh. Do you wanna go cloud watching? It’s a beautiful night out- the moon’s all bright and the clouds are the kind of hazy-on-the-outside-but-solid-in-the-middle clouds. It the perfect night for it?” You rush to explain yourself, nearly tripping over your words. 

Ryoma hesitates, nearly on the verge of saying no when you say,

“I brought some snacks Kirumi made?” You proffer the bag as evidence. Inside in a Tupperware container is homemade cookies.

“Fine. I’ll go, but just this once.” Ryoma mutters, disappearing into his room and returning with a blanket of his own. 

“Ok! It’ll be fun, I promise!” You exclam, leading the way out of the dorms. The two of you wander around the grounds for a little bit before laying the blankets out in a grassy area close to the Shrine of Judgement. You sit, and gaze up at the sky. 

“Look- the moonlight’s pretty bright tonight, right?” You remark, pointing through the bars of the cage at the cloudy sky. “It shines through the clouds really easily, right?”

Ryoma grunts in response. You look at him, wondering why. Why did he think he was worthless? Why did he refuse help? How in the world could you help him?

“Um, Ryoma...” you begin. “I kinda think you’re like the clouds?”

“What? Why?” Ryoma finally sat down. Your cheeks grow red, and your fingers fiddle with the hem of your shirt. 

“Well, most people don’t really notice clouds. They sorta take them for granted, and don’t notice how beautiful they are. I think... I think that you’re a cloud. Really, um, cool an valuable. Without clouds we would all die, ya know?” You let out an embarrassed laugh. “So yeah. Um. You’re a cloud.”

Ryoma is silent for a long second before smiling. It’s a small, almost pained smile, but a smile nonetheless. 

The two of you grow quiet and look back up at the sky. This is nice, you decide. 

It was silent for a long while before you hear Ryoma’s voice once more. 

“Thank you, (Name).”


	4. UltimateMemoizer!Reader/Kaito Momota

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ultimate Memorizer! Reader realizes that no matter what, she’s going to die...
> 
> (Set after the 4th Class Trial, so spoilers are inevitable)
> 
> (Angst?)

3.141592653...

Your body was numb and useless. You could do nothing but watch as Gonta, a valued friend, died right in front of you and your classmates. 

..358979323846...

You couldn’t help but recite the digits of pi over and over and over again in your mind. 

...2643383279502...

Your ears faintly registered the other’s voices. You, powerless and completely useless, continued the senseless reciting. 

...88419716939937...

Something changed. Your mind couldn’t put a finger on it, so intently were you remembering pi. 

...51058208749445...

“(NAME)!”

“923078!” You gasped, before coming to your senses. Your friend- well maybe almost-boyfriend?- was shaking your shoulders and... bleeding from his mouth?

“Kaito! Are you ok?” You asked. Was he ok? Is he dying? Was he poisoned? He’s gonna die he’s gonna die he’s gonna die...

“I’m fine! I just... coughed too much and cut my throat. Don’t worry about it!” He wiped the blood away with the sleeve of his coat and pointed towards the door. “Are you gonna leave?”

“Um... yeah. Yeah. I’ll go now.” Your brain was speeding up. Facts you had memorized flew around like confetti. 

You spend 6 years dreaming on average... no English word rhymes with month... giraffes can’t cough...

Coughing... 

Kaito coughing. 

Kaito’s going to die. 

“(Name), you ok?” Kaito asked. You had started moving to the exit without knowing. Turning back, you look at Kaito meaningfully. 

“You’re gonna die.” You said. “That’s the truth. Nobody will survive. We’ll all die and nobody will care or know or care or even look for us! We’re going to die and there’s nothing we can do about it!” Your mouth formed the words you had kept tucked deep in the recesses of your brain. 

“(Name), we won’t die. I won’t let you die!” Kaito laughed. “Saying something like that’s just gonna get you killed! You’re my sidekick, so I can’t let that happen!”

You stayed silent. You wanted to say something, anything. As you opened your mouth, Kaito suddenly hugged you. 

“What? Kaito?” You began struggling, at least until you realized you were crying. 

“(Name), I won’t let you die.” He says forcefully. “I won’t let that happen, not ever. We’re going to see space, right?”

“But I’m not an astronaut,” you protested. “And I’m gonna die no matter what happens, I just... I just...” 

Kaito squeezes you tightly as you completely break down, sobbing violently. Your hands grasp at his shirt as you let all your despair out. 

“Hey... Kaito...” you say once you stop crying. 

“Yeah?”

Tell him you love him tell him you love him tell him you love him tell him tell him tell him...

“Did you know that they sell pills that make your farts smell like chocolate?”

Kaito laughs then, and you smile. You know, deep in your heart that this won’t last. That another killing will happen eventually. That somehow, someway, you’re going to loose him. 

You ignore that feeling and try to enjoy the moment. 

 

...164062...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YAll realize you can request, right?


	5. UltimateDM!Reader/Gundham Tanaka

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ultimate Dungeon Master! Reader awakes on a bright, sunny beach. It’s perfect, except for that strange guy over there.

You awake on a bright, sunny beach. 

You awake? On a... bright, sunny beach?

You sit up suddenly, and scream. 

Your favorite die is about to be swept away! 

Without any kind of warning you launch yourself at the tiny, blue 20-sided die. Your fingers scrabbled at the wet sand before you manage to grasp the tiny thing. 

You gently shake the wet sand off of your precious possession and take a proper look around. 

Standing not too far from your initial resting place is a man. He’s very strange, and appears to be holding back laughter. 

Did he see...?

Your face becomes red with embarrassment as you manage to stutter out “Um, I just rolled a... a critical failure!” 

This did nothing to help your case. You manage to stand, and make your way to the bag you left on the sand. There’s dice and papers strewn about everywhere, as if you dropped it when it was unzipped. 

“What sort of feind are you?” The stranger remarks. You finish putting your stuff away and stand to answer him. 

“I am no feind! I have led countless quests across countless lands, defeating every enemy in my way! I’ve created prophecies, evil organizations, and even major villains! I’m... a DUNGEON MASTER!” Your voice raises until you proudly shout the last words. As you stand proud, the strange man- who you realize is the same age as you- does a double take. “But you can just call me (Name).”

“I never imagined that I would face a being who rivals my power! I am Gundham Tanaka, Supreme Overlord of Ice and the master of the four Dark Devas of Destruction!” The man- Gundham- laughed. He was so busy talking that he didn’t notice you whipping out a rather large book from your bag.

“So I’d peg you as either a sorcerer or a warlock, more likely a warlock because of your ‘Overload of Ice’ talk. Maybe a pack with Archduke Levistus? Your Dark Devas are probably imps transformed into hampsters. I doubt that they’re anything else, unless you’re actually a Druid. Druid from the Circle of the Land? Probably Underdark, if so. I suppose you could even be a cleric dedicated to an evi-“ your note-taking halted rather abruptly when you looked at Gundham. He looked hopelessly lost, and your realized something. 

_He didn’t know what Dungeons and Dragons is._

Your jaw dropped in genuine disbelief. Someone didn’t know about DnD?

“What are you talking about, feind? Warlock? Druid? I am neither! I am Gundham Tanaka, Supreme Overlord of Ice!” Gundham said, desperately trying to stop you from looking at him like an idiot.

“You don’t know DnD?” Your disbelief was turning slowly into disappointment. “Oh well. I suppose I’ll just have to teach you.”

You started walking away from Gundham, who was left behind, standing shock-still in the sand. 

“By the way, where the heck are we?” You ask Gundham. He blinks before moving away from you. 

“The insignificant humans gathered here earlier left to explore this island. I stayed behind to investigate the strange power emanating from you.” Gundham explained in his perculiar manner. 

You nodded, and looked around at your environment. The bright sunlight and sandy beach, while one of the more prominent features, was not the only one. From where you stood, you could see buildings off in the distance. Were the other people there? 

“I’m gonna head over to those buildings. You can come if you want?” You told your companion. Gundham made no move to follow you, though. 

Ignoring him for now, you made your way across the sand and to the buildings in the distance. 

~~~~

Eventually you introduced yourself to all the other people- Byakuya, Ibuki, Mikan and Teruteru being the most memorable. 

You even meet Usami, your teacher. After wondering what sort of animal or threat level she was, you ended up back at the beach. 

The sun was lower in the sky from when you had woken up, but it didn’t ruin the sunny sky and white sand beach vibe. 

You were flipping through your Monster Manual when everyone else came along. Usami said something about swimming, but you ignored her in favor of your book. 

Gundham approached you then, sitting next to you and looking over your shoulder at the manual. 

Smiling, you dug through your bag for another copy, which you handed to Gundham. 

“You feind, what is this? Is it some sort of encyclopedia of monsters you have brutally slaughtered?” Gundham did not seem too happy about the manual. Or maybe he did? You certainly couldn’t tell. 

“It’s the Monster Manual, a list of all DnD monsters and their stats,” you explain. “I look through it for fun, usually. I have most of it memorized. You can borrow it for now- I have a bunch of copies!”

Gundham hesitates before accepting the gift. You sit there in a comfortable silence before he asks a question. 

“What is this foolishness? Dice? Experience points? Armor Class?” Gundham appears genuinely stumped. You can’t contain your sigh. 

“It’s DnD. Every monster has an armor class, which is how well defended you are. In earlier versions, the lower your ac the better., but that changed. Exp points are how much experience you get from killing something. You need a certain amount of experience points to level up.” You dig around in your bag and retrieve a small leather pouch. “Dice are another story. There’s a bunch of different kinds, and they all have different numbers of sides. The most is a d20 and the least is a d4. Mostly they control damage and stuff. The d20 is the big one.”

You take a 20-sided die from the pouch and hand it to Gundham, who takes it and examines it closely. 

“The d20 is the most important die of all. It’s the one that lets you do different things- attacks, skill checks, and so on and so forth.” You close the Monster Manual and roll the die on the flat surface. 

The moment it lands, the sky grows dark and the monitor hanging above you two crackles to life. 

“Mike check, mike check! Ah, ahh, can you hear me?” The voice sends a chill through you and you realize that you rolled a 1. 

Critical failure. 

You rush and snatch the manual and die from Gundham and pack it all up, listening to the voice all the while. 

“Phuhuhuhuhu! Surprised? You were totally surprised!... Riiiight?” The voice... it was so malicious, but laidback at the same time. 

You hated it. 

“Now then, sorry to keep you all waiting for so long. Let’s leave all this worthless entertainment behind! It’s time for the main attraction! You all better head over to Jabberwock Park!” The monitor suddenly turns off, leaving you standing there with a bottomless pit of dread hanging in your tummy. 

“(Name)?” Gundham asks. “Should we follow this creature’s orders and head over to that accursed park?”

You nod, and follow Gundham away from the beach. 

Eventually you arrive at the park with everyone else. 

“Where are you? Where are you hiding?” Usami, your adorable rabbit teacher yelled. 

You had no idea what was happening, especially when a chilling laugh rang through the park. 

“Uhpupupupu!”

“Hey! Where are you? Show yourself!” Usami yelled, waving her magic stick around. 

The voice laughed again, and you couldn’t help but back up. 

Gundham, noticing your distress, whispers loudly to you. 

“My four Dark Devas of Destruction will protect us. I swear it upon my title as the Overlord of Ice!”

You must admit that it made you feel a little bit better. 

At least until the black-and-white bear pops out from the statue. 

“Why hello there! Thank you all for waiting!” The bear laughs. “Long time no see, guys! I am Monokuma, the headmaster of this academy!”

You resist the urge to cry. 

“Ahem, now that I have made my dashing appearance, the first thing I need to say is...” Monokuma starts to yell. “Lame lame lame! This is so friggin lame! Lame I say! Lamer than the lamest lamesauce!”

What the heck?

“Is lamesauce really that tasty though?” Monokuma’s attitude suddenly changes, and you can’t help but start to hate him. 

“Just as I thought!” Usami yells. “It was you!”

The ridiculousness is not lost on you. You can hardly believe what’s going on. By the time you process it, Monokuma has begun his deadly scheme. 

Monokuma leaps at Usami, yelling ‘opening’. The fight that proceeds is barely registering with you. 

It finally sinks in that you’re at this monster’s mercy when he defeats Usami and breaks her magic stick. 

Right before your eyes, Usami becomes Monomi, a white and pink rabbit ‘made in Monokuma’s image’. 

The almost playful banter that occurs next nearly reduces you to tears. 

What is happening? Why you? What did you do to deserve this?

“From this point onwards, the killing school trip will commence!” Monokuma announces. 

“Killing school trip?” You repeat. 

You stand, shaking in your place when Monokuma explains the killing school trip. 

You’re going to kill each other. 

You’re all going to die. 

That really sinks into your soul as Monokuma laughs maniacally. 

The following events are blurred and meaningless. You don’t really see what’s happening, you don’t really hear everyone’s words. It’s all a buzz in the back of your mind. 

Nothing makes sense anymore. 

The monobeasts, the class trials, the rules, everything. 

It doesn’t make sense. 

It’s a dream, you decide. A lovely dream of a beautiful island and a beautiful boy... that turned into the worst nightmare imaginable. 

“It’s just a dream.” You say to yourself. “A dream. I just need to wake up and it’ll all be over...”

You don’t notice Gundham’s concerned gaze or the hesitant, comforting hand he places on your shoulder. 

You don’t notice how he leads you back to the cabins, and you don’t notice him tucking you into your bed and leaving, silent as a ghost. 

You close your eyes, weary in body, mind and soul. 

You sleep. 

You sleep, and you dream of a time where you could sit under a tree with a beautiful boy and teach him about Dungeons and Dragons. 

You dream of a time where it’s perfect and peaceful and beautiful. 

But alas, it’s only a dream. 

And every dream must come to an end.


	6. Platonic!Reader/Miu Iruma

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ultimate Reader! Reader attempts to get her best friend Miu to read her favorite book.
> 
> (This was a request! Sorry if it didn’t turn out like you wanted. And for future reference, please specify the kind of relationship- romantic, platonic, etc.)

“Miu, please! Please please please please please!” You chant, laying face down in the middle of your best friend’s lab. “I won’t get up until you read the book!”

You had very recently (oh, around five minutes ago) discovered that Miu had never read Harry Potter. 

You were forced to do what any good friend would do- annoy Miu to the point where she would read the book. 

Currently it was not going so well. 

Miu had decided to put 100% noise canceling earplugs in (you did not want to know the original function) and ignore you. 

In her words, ‘The gorgeous girl genius, Miu Iruma, doesn’t fucking care about what her ugly ass friend reads’. 

Luckily you had grown accustomed to her curses and swearing, so her words had rolled off of you like water off a duck’s back. 

You eventually started to tire of just laying there. 

You wanted to go somewhere, do something!

You held firm though, laying face down and ignoring Miu’s comments about you looking up her skirt. 

When you had been silent for a while, you suddenly had one of the greatest ideas of your life. 

The next time Miu walked next to you, you struck. 

Quickly rolling, you literally knocked Miu’s feet out from under her. 

The gorgeous girl genius shrieked and a very loud and long string of cusses echoed through the lab. 

As Miu hit the floor, you rolled over once more to lay face up. 

Miu had never been more outraged at you. 

She hastily stood and glared at you before realizing that you were laughing to hard to hear anything she said. 

That’s when Keebo opened the door to the lab and saw a very angry but silent Miu standing threateningly above you, who was laying on the floor and possibly... laughing? Crying?

Both of you were still like that when Shuichi, Maki, Kaito and Kokichi burst in. 

You could see and practically feel the confusion radiating off of them and it only served to make you laugh harder, especially when Miu tried to explain the situation. 

Your laughs eventually calmed and you wiped the happy tears from your eyes. 

Seeing that, Kaito started screaming about how you had come back from the dead and you descended into laughter from there. 

The moral of the story? Teach the robot about laughter. 

 

And also read Harry Potter


	7. Kaede/Ultimate!Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You had quickly formed a strong bond (and maybe some feelings) with Kaede Akamatsu in the few days you’ve known each other. 
> 
> You’ve laughed, cried, smiled, sang, and generally tried to live out a normal life. 
> 
> Sadly, you couldn’t.
> 
> (Warning- angst. Very dialogue heavy. A ton is straight from the game- I tend to want to keep things as close to cannon as possible.)

The Shrine of Judgement was strangely beautiful. 

It was if the creator infused the aesthetic of Rome with a miniature garden. It had a lovely, picturesque vibe. 

The only thing that marred the beauty was the large Monokuma statue near the waterfall and the fact that someone was dead. 

Rantaro hadn’t been the most talkative. He may have actually been the most knowledgeable. 

It was too late now, though. 

He was dead and you were supposed to find the culprit. 

“Kaede?” You asked, scooting a bit closer to your friend. 

“Yeah, (Y/N)?” She answered. 

You bit your lip and sighed. You wanted to tell her everything- your suspicions (that Kokichi seemed way too happy about this), your hopes (that you would escape together), and the secret that weighed down your heart.

You were 100% in love with Kaede Akamatsu, the Ultimate Pianist. 

“... Promise me we’ll escape together? Please?” 

Kaede hesitated a moment. You held your breath, hoping, praying that she would say yes. 

“I promise to do whatever I can!”

Ah, well. It’s better than no, you suppose. 

You keep by Kaede as you enter the elevator down to the trial grounds. 

You’re so lost in your own little fantasy of snuggling with Kaede beside a warm fireplace in winter to notice her whispering something to Shuichi. 

You’re ecstatic to stand next to her during the trial. 

You stay silent for the most part, speaking up only to offer important information or to tell Kokichi to shut up. 

You’re in shock when it’s revealed that Kaede killed Rantaro. 

Even when Shuichi lays out all the evidence, you still can’t stand to vote for Kaede. 

Instead, you vote for yourself.

“Well, at this point it goes without saying that you voted correctly!” Monokuma’s hideous voice scattered your thoughts like wind though a pile of leaves. “The blackened who killed Rantaro Amami is the Ultimate Pianist, Kaede Akamatsu!”

“No!” You screeched. You refused to believe it! Kaede would never. She would never do such a thing!

“(Y/N)...” Kaede spoke up now, almost as if to comfort you. “Im glad.”

“Glad? Glad? How can you possibly be glad? You’re going to die!” You’re going to die and I’ll never have a family with you and we’ll never date and we’ll never have two kids named Sam and Elizabeth and...

“(Y/N), it could have turned out worse. You could have voted for the wrong person and then everyone would die.”

“How could anything be worse than this?” You whispered. 

She didn’t answer. 

“Kaede, what would possess you to do something like this?” K1-B0 asked. 

“Gonta no can accept this!” Gonta was crying hard, so he was even harder to understand than usual. “Not unless you explain!”

“Yeah,” Kaito added. “I won’t be satisfied unless I hear it from your mouth.”

“Kaede...” you don’t remember when you started crying but there was no stopping it now. You were full-on sobbing, pausing occasionally to take a long, deep, hiccuping breath. 

“Okay... allow me a bit more of your time, then.” Kaede didn’t look at you, or anyone. Her eyes stayed firmly fixed on nothing, but you could’ve sworn she was holding back tears. Her voice, however, was kind and didn’t waiver. “It’s just like Shuichi said. I was after the mastermind the whole time. I wanted... to kill the mastermind and maybe this whole killing game would end.”

“But why did you try to kill them?” Shuichi spoke up. “Why not capture them instead?”

Kaede laughed a sheepish laugh. 

“If it hadn’t been for the time limit, that’s probably what I would have done. But the time limit would have made that impossible.”

You listened carefully as she explained herself, your loud, heaving sobs quieting into a near-silent stream of tears. 

“I had to save everyone, no matter what.”

As soon as Kaede spoke those words, you launched yourself into her arms and started crying freely again. 

“Why, Kaede? Why are you so selfless? Why can’t you stay here with me?” Your sobs grew in volume as she hugged you tighter. “Why? Please don’t go, please don’t die,” your voice crept down into a hoarse whisper. 

“Please... I love you...”

“(Y/N)... I really did believe killing the mastermind would let us all escape...” You could feel Kaede start to cry. “I wanted to live a happy life with you...”

You couldn’t say anything. Your legs almost buckled, so you gripped her tighter. 

You never wanted to let go. 

You wanted to escape, to flee, to run...

Run away from this horrible killing game...

Kokichi’s taunting voice echoed through the air. 

“Oh, Kaede, it never dawned on you... As soon as that thought entered your head, Monokuma had you right where he wanted you,” he continued on, barely taking into account the damage his words were doing to the both of you. “Because what mattered most to Monokuma is that the killing game started.

Regardless of your reason, the moment you felt the urge to kill, you had lost. You agreed to be part of this killing game when you allowed murder to fill your heart.”

“Wait, to put it like that...” Tsumugi trailed off, as if only just realizing what Kokichi implied. 

“But he’s not wrong. She’s the reason this killing game started.” Miu burst in. 

You wanted to kill her. 

Luckily Tenko argues back before you could. 

“But if Kaede hadn’t done anything, we would all be dead by now!”

“Kaede save everyone!” Gonta chimes in. “We no can blame her!”

“I know! You don’t need to remind me!” Kokichi yells, and you couldn’t help but feel as if this outburst was a... lie. 

“That’s why I’m so pissed off! Pissed off at myself for being useless!”

“Kokichi, that’s enough.” Shuichi says coldly. “I can see right through your act.”

“... Whoops, that obvious?” Kokichi smiles. 

You swear that if he doesn’t die next you’ll kill him yourself. 

Kaede pulls herself together, nudging you off of her. She still stands close, but...

This sudden affection is an illusion. A distraction. 

No matter how much you love Kaede you simply can’t save her. 

“He is right. I was being played.” Kaede says sorrowfully. “And I didn’t even kill the mastermind, I killed one of our friends... What I did was terrible. Unforgivable...

I took an innocent life! I’m nothing but a murderer!” Kaede’s shout echoes though the trial ground. “You should all hate, blame and be disgusted by me!”

“Please, Kaede...” You suddenly reach out a grip her hand. 

“After... After we found Rantaro’s body and I found out that he wasn’t the mastermind... I thought about confessing and ending it... but I couldn’t. Thanks to Monokuma’s First Blood Perk.”

“I see.” Ryoma nodded solemnly. “If you confessed there and then you would have been able to leave... but you decided you couldn’t leave this place by yourself and decided to keep quiet.”

Kirimi sighed. “Because of the first blood perk, you were forced to hide the truth from us...”

“Yeah. That’s right.” Kaede squeezes your hand so hard you feel like it’s about to break. 

You let her squeeze as hard as she needs. 

If it helps Kaede, you’ll do it. 

“So, the First Blood Perk worked against the blackened instead of helping them...” Kiyo says. 

“Yeah... But I thought... if I did this for everyone, then instead of making things easier by confessing... I though I could lie to you all to motivate you to keep moving forward.” 

“Then, the reason for this trial...” Shuichi murmured, “was to reveal the mastermind?”

Oh, Kaede. 

“I felt that if I didn’t do this, Rantaro’s death would have been meaningless.”

Oh, Kaede. 

“We we’re searching for both the culprit and the mastermind in this trial.” K1-B0 pointed out. 

“Ah, Kaede mentioned that!” Angie giggled. 

You sniffled a bit, your tears nearly drying up. You felt a tad bit calmer now, but that ended the moment you remembered that Kaede was gonna die. 

“I never wanted to keep it a secret... I was gonna tell you all eventually! But I wanted to expose the mastermind beforehand... then the killing game would have ended, and everyone would escape but me... I- I thought that was the best way to atone for killing Rantaro...”

You zone out for the rest of the conversation, worrying about Kaede and the others. 

What was going to happen to you?

The worrying ends when the Exisals flood into the trial grounds. 

“Punishment Time is a sacred segment! You are not allowed to interfere!” Monotaro spoke. 

Punishment Time?

Kaede... was gonna die soon. 

You turn to her and- she’s crying. You’re crying. 

You both hug, clutching onto each other for support. 

“And if ya even try to interfere, we’ll crush youse wit these here Exisals!” Monosuke cried out. 

“It’s cruel,” Monophanie’s waivery voice adds, “but... it’s probably better if one person dies instead of everyone...”

“Like hell I’m gonna do what you say!” Kaito shouts, his body settling into a fighting stance alongside Gonta and Tenko. “Kaede fought with her life on the line and so will I!”

“Gonta will face you all! Times like this why Gonta became strong! Gentlemen never back down and neither will Gonta!”

“This is the perfect chance to test out my Neo-Aikido out on machines!”

“Yeah!” Even Shuichi, as weak as he was, stepped forward to help protect Kaede. “I’ll hel-“

“Everyone stop!” 

Kaede’s shout started you, but you didn’t let go. You would hold on to Kaede until the very end. 

No matter what. 

“Please... Just stop...”

“But Kaede!” Your plea goes right over her head as she smiles warmly at you. 

“I’ve... already prepared myself...”

“Kaede no! Please don’t, please please please please please...” 

“But why? You said you’d never give up!” Shuichi protested. 

“You said we’d get out together...” you whisper. 

“So why are you giving up now?” Shuichi continues. “Did you even mean what you said? I know we can do something! Don’t give up till the end!”

“I’m not giving up. I have you two.” Kaede addresses both you and Shuichi. “Even after I’m gone, my wish will live on. So I’m counting on you! Counting on you all! I’m entrusting my wish to all of you!

I believe you can make it though this somehow! You have to live! You guys better live!” Kaede’s voice softened from a shout to a light-as-air tone. “Don’t go dying on me now! End this ridiculous killing game! Survive and get the hell out of this place!

And then... be friends when you all escape? I think you’ll all be the best of friends...”

“Affermative, Kaede.” K1-B0 spoke. 

“I will do my best to fufill your final request.” Kirumi smiled ruefully. 

“Kaede...” you whimper. The love of your life, Kaede Akamatsu, was close to death. 

You barely heard the rest of the other’s replies. 

Monokuma’s words echoed through the room, impossible to miss. 

“Now then, let’s get started! I have a very special punishment for Kaede Akamatsu, the Ultimate Pianist!”

“Kaede! Please don’t!” You scream and squeeze her tight in a last-ditch effort to keep her there, with you, instead of dead in Monokuma’s punishment. 

“(Y/N)... you better not loose... you can’t loose to this killing game! I know you can defeat it

“Now then... IIIT’S PUNISHMENT TIME!” 

“I believe in you! So please, believe in yourself!” Her soft hands brush away your tears as she says her final words.

“Okay?” She’s crying too. “It’s a promise.”

You scream as the claw drops from the ceiling and wrenches Kaede away from your embrace. 

You cry as she’s slowly but surely hung to death. 

You sob at the blood, the gore, and the death. 

When it finally ends and you’re allowed to leave, you run out of the trial grounds. 

Nobody even tries to stop you. 

You run, far far far away from the others. 

You just want to be alone. 

You want to be dead. 

And eventually, you get your wish.


	9. Crackfic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Omg like 100+ views?? I’m so honored!
> 
> Here’s a crackfic for y’all 
> 
> Have fun

You are the Ultimate Ultimate and are part of the killing game!!!1!!!

Your boyfriend is Shuichi, and Kaito, and literally everyone 

One day monokuma said ‘you need to kill each other so you killed him!!111!

But Shuichi saw and didn’t like that, even though he was ur boyfriend!!1!2! what a jerk!!!!!

He watn to go tell Kaito because he was secretly dating Kaito as well as you so he said Kaito we need to get out of here (y/n) killed monokuma 

Kaito smiled and laughed 

He already knew that you killed monokuma and was so proud!!1!!!!!!!!

Then you arrived and said hey Shuichi I killed monokuma now we can leave 

So you all left and lived happily ever after!!1!3!


	10. i have some questions!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> just some questions. kinda like a poll i guess??

yes hi hello i know that this has been dead for a very long time but i recently got back into the fandom!

i have an urge to write about the 52nd Killing Game. mostly because i love Rantaro and he should not have died as soon as he did. 

 

im probably gonna write this wether you guys want me to or not but i thought it would be a good idea to ask a few questions!

 

1\. should this be reader insert? Should it be in 2nd or 3rd PoV?

2\. i have a handful of talents i’m gonna use as original characters just so i can have 16 kids. are there any particular talents you would like to see?

3\. if it is reader insert, what should the readers talent be?


End file.
